


The Scary Eyes

by WolfeyedWitch



Series: Hunters and Halfas Art [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfeyedWitch/pseuds/WolfeyedWitch
Summary: When your eyes change from human blue to glowing green, you aren't doing the best job convincing the hunters you're a normal human.Or: what Danny looks like to Sam, Dean, and Bobby inchapter 3of Hunters and Halfas.
Series: Hunters and Halfas Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595386
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	The Scary Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a gif, so... hope you like it? If y'all comment saying you want it, I'll post the blue and green eye versions as still pictures.


End file.
